


All These Years [fanvid]

by wrensandroses



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, Karofsky makes a few brief appearances, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: Why did it take so long for Klaine to finally get a happy ending?!





	All These Years [fanvid]

Klaine | All These Years:

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdSmziCcoAs>

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanvid. Just gonna let you know in case it's awful! I haven't watched it in a while...


End file.
